What Now?
by Echo and Sane's Wonderland
Summary: A group of four young Minecrafters set out on a long journey. What will they uncounted in the blocky world they call home? Rated T for unforeseen circumstances. (This has no plot. It is just Echo and SanePsycho writing what comes to mind. It has a plot!) Read and enjoy! This is all done on our mobile devices so we apologize for any mistakes ahead of time! We might need some OCs:)
1. Beginning

**HELLO EVERYBODY!** **How long has it been? Like a month? Anyways, new story!**

_Yep! We are both going to work on this when we are able to. And there is a cat meowing like crazy outside my window, BTW._

**Before we go on, I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHER! He is turning 13 on the 30th of October! Happy Birthday! **

_-_- I thought I told you not to tell them that..._

**Oh well to late now, SUCKA! Enjoy!**

**Edit: Added in more detail and stuff.**

* * *

The horizon was a bright red as the sun went down. A fifteen year old was sitting on a ledge looking at this dazzling sunset. The ledge looked over a vast ocean. The teen's name was Echo.

Echo had a mottled green and gray cloak over her simple white shirt and brown pants. Wavy brown hair escaped from under her cowl. Under the wavy hair was her pretty blue eyes. A belt with two scabbards and her quiver wrapped around her right shoulder.  
Echo smiled at the scene before her until she heard a small snapping sound behind her. She moved her hand, unconsciously, to the longbow beside her. She listened intently for another sound to come from the forest behind her.  
Another snap came from behind her. In a fraction of a second, Echo retrieved a single arrow from her quiver and turned around. Tension built up in the string as the archer pulled back the string. The tension released as she let go.  
A yelp of surprise came from the direction she shot in. Echo notched another arrow onto her bow and advanced forward.  
What Echo saw didn't surprise her; it was her twin brother, Asher, hanging from a tree. Her one arrow caught his sleeve to a tree.  
Asher was wearing his usual clothes: a red robe with an Eye of Ender on the back, blue jeans, a brown belt, and an old Wither skeleton's head was covering his face. You could see Asher's grey eyes through the mask. They were dull but had a sense of wit and curiosity.  
"Can you get me down from here?" Asher asked. The one arrow that Echo shot pinned one of his sleeves to a tree.  
"LOL! Nope!" Echo replied. "How did you even get up there?"  
"I parkoured on the tree tops and I was going to ambush you with Sam and Hayd-" Asher realized what he was going to say and stopped himself by slapping his hand to his mouth.  
Echo looked accusingly at Asher while asking, "What were you, Sam, and Hayden planning to do to me?"  
Sam and Hayden were their best friends and they were always finding new ways of trouble with Asher.  
Asher's dull eyes started to twinkle with mischief as he moved his hand to talk. "I ain't telling you," he said while trying, and failing, to remove the arrow from his sleeve.  
Echo aimed her already loaded another arrow and shot at Asher's other hanging sleeve.  
"Hey!" Asher whined with both arms hanging across his small body."That's not fair!"  
"Well then, tell me where Hayden and Sam are or-" Echo was cut off by two loud grunts and glints of metal in the corners of her vision.  
She leaped away from two silver blades that swung in high arches. Time seem to slow as Echo withdrew two new arrows and notched them. She drew the string on her bow and aimed.  
Perfect, she thought.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Release.  
The two arrows flew straight to their targets and nailed them to two trees. The two figures struggled the same way that Asher did. Echo inched forward to her targets. It was Sam and Hayden.  
Sam wore a blue shirt with tan pants. Hayden wore the same pants but had a red shirt. Both of them had blue eyes and ginger hair with Hayden's hair being a bit darker.  
Echo smiled playfully as she walked up to her friends. "Gotcha!" she said.  
Hayden replied, "We almost ambushed ya!"  
Sam just rolled his eyes and tugged at his arrow to free himself. Echo withdrew her heavy iron knife and started to hack at the arrows.  
"Why do you guys even do this to me? Why not pick on Dan or Trayaurus for once?!" asked Echo.  
Sam piped up saying, "Sneaking up on Dan or Trayaurus is to easy and that are usually away from the lab."  
Echo nodded in agreement as she freed Asher and moved onto Hayden's arrow.  
Once everyone was free, Asher whistled three descending notes. His brown and white spotted horse, Blaze, came galloping towards him. Sam and Hayden's white horse, Quincy, and donkey, Bobo, also came. Echo clicked her mouth and her black and gray horse, Abelard, came cantering. They all hopped onto their respected horses and cantered towards the boundless horizon.

The group came out of a jungle and to the edge of a riverbank at sunset. On the riverbank was a building made of iron, gold, and glass.  
"Dr. Trayaurus!" Hayden shouted as he lead Bobo across the river, "You there?!"  
A faint curse could be heard from inside the building before a voice yelled, "Yes I'm here you nitwits! Have you seen Dan anywhere?"  
The group urged their horses closer towards the end of the water.  
"No we haven't. I thought he was doing a mod with you today." Asher explained.  
The group made it to the some-what grand entrance of the lab. There stood Trayaurus in his usual white lab coat, blue shirt, and beige pants. His large head and nose distinguished him as a Testificate.  
Dr. Trayaurus sighed to them while unlatching the gate, "Well he better get back soon...anyways, come on in guys!"  
"Ahem!" Echo coughed.  
"And girl," mumbled Trayaurus

* * *

**Okay, just so you guys don't get confused, here is the list of Youtubers we will be using!**

**Team Crafted (including BlueMonkey, WeedLion, and Bonkers! No Dawn or Kermit.)**

**DanTDM**

**GingeCast**

**ItsJerryAndHarry**

**CaptainSparklez**

_That should be the list...for now... Anyhow, thanks for reading, reviewing, breathing, and sitting. Have a good time! _

**WAIT! Before you go, we have some news! One of my school friends will join the team here! And we are wanting a new name for our readers! Please give us suggestions in the reviews below and we will talk to you ASAP! Bye! **


	2. Poor Famous MineTubers

Sup everybody! I'm SanePsycho and I wrote this whole thing on a sugar high and insomnia!

**Ya...Sad but true! Anyhow, we still need a name for our readers! Please submit your ideas and stuff!**

_More news! Echo and I are heading to Orlando on Halloween...but not to go to Minecon. (I wish!) We are heading to Disneyworld! So there will be no updates for a while!_

**:( I wanna go to Minecon...**

Me to :.(

_Oh well! Maybe next year! Enjoy this great chapter! "ASHER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING"_

See you guys later! Take care. *Explodes into rainbows and dirt blocks*

**SMACK THE FAVORITE THINGY WITH YOUR BELLYBUTTON AND BREATH NORMALLY! *gallops away on Abelard***

**Edit: Added more detail and stuff.**

* * *

The group of friends walked into the lab to see Grim, Dan's skeleton dog, sitting in his little corner. The lab was a large open space with a battle arena, a secure entryway, and a data collecting area.  
Sam and Hayden went to the kitchen to fill up their hunger. Asher sat down to play with Grim. Echo did some parkour up to rest on the arena roof.  
"Where do you think Dan went?" Sam asked the testificate after grabbing an apple.  
"I, honestly, have no idea! Maybe something new to Minecraftia showed up and he didn't inform me?" suggested Trayaurus.  
"Highly unlikely." Asher replied while scratching Grim's bony head. "Neither Notch or Jeb have said anything about something new 'cause they just came out with new things."  
Trayaurus shrugged his shoulders and said gruffly, "Let's just hope he hasn't opened up a can of worms we can't control."  
"Well if that is settled, I'm off to watch MineTube!" Hayden exclaimed.  
MineTube is a place where regular Minecraftians can turn into celebrities over a couple of months; they just need to record videos of themselves. Some of the most popular Minecraftians on MineTube were Team Crafted and CaptianSparklez. Dan, Sam, and Hayden were on MineTube as TheDiamondMinecart and GingeCast.  
Hayden walked to Trayaurus' golden laptop and typed away.  
"Hey guys!" Hayden shouted after a while. "You might want to see this!"  
Echo jumped down from the roof, causing her to lose some health. She sprinted to Hayden's side.  
"What did we need to see?" she asked impatiently.  
Hayden pointed to a video on MineTube called 'Poor MineTubers.' It had about one million views and thousands of comments. The thumbnail showed a beaten up Team Crafted, ItsJerryAndHarry, CaptainSparklez, and Dan.  
"Click on it!" urged Asher as he ran with Trayaurus to the laptop.  
Hayden hesitated to click on the horrid video but he did anyways.

The screen was a deep red when a grumbling baritone voice came on, "Good evening Minecraftia! Say hello to your beloved MineTubers!"  
The scene changed to pictures of everyone's close up; all of Team Crafted, ItsJerryAndHarry, Dan, and others. "This shall be a game; whoever gets my question wrong will be punished, okay? Now let's begin with...Jason!"  
All of the close ups dissipated into the darkness while Jason's close up became a live full body shot.  
Jason was in a small obsidian room with a bed, chair, and iron door.  
"So Jason," said the voice dripping with death, "how do you create a lead?"  
Jason just sat on the bed and stared ahead at the obsidian wall while calmly saying,"Go to the Nether you monster."  
The voice chuckled, "Incorrect! Now for your punishment."  
Some dispensers came down from the roof and splashed a potion on top of him.  
Jason thrashed around in pain as the potion's affects got into his body.  
"This is fun, is it not?" The voice said playfully. "Let's move on to someone else. How about Harry?"  
Jason's feed disappeared when another feed showed up. Harry's red suit was torn at the sleeves and his hat revealed his black eyes. His room was the same as Jason's.  
"Okay your question, Harry, is this: how do you anger a zombie pigman?" the voice asked.  
"Uh...by hitting him," Harry said in a heavy British accent.  
"Correct! Good job, Harry." the voice rejoiced. A couple of dispensers came from the roof and dropped two loafs of bread.  
"Now how about Dan?" The screen faded from Harry to Dan.  
Dan appeared with his jacket and jeans dusty and ripped. His goggles were laying on the chair.  
"Now Dan: what is one way to make a golden apple?"  
"Screw this! Trayaurus, if you are watching this, remember that the bird always flys twice!"  
"Incorrect! Now for you punishment."  
A single dispenser came out of the wall. It shot out a cave spider. Dan ran away from the spider to a corner. The spider was able to bite his arm and send the poison through his blood.  
"THE BIRD FLIES TWICE!" Dan yelled out in pain and agony while the spider disappeared. He started to turn to his side once more to cradle his arm when the screen turned to the nasty deep red again.  
"That is all for today! See you next time on 'Poor Famous MineTubers!'"


	3. First Flashback!

**Okay, we got good news!**

And bad news!

_And very bad news..._

**Good news is, drumroll please! Asher and I are back from Disney!**

The bad news is that they could have seen MinecraftUniverse, Jerome, and GizzyGazza! But they were in the Animal Kingdom, not Magic Kingdom -_-

_And the Very Bad News is...This is my last chapter. I am leaving the FanFiction website for good. Why? Because I think I need to do more in my life than write stories. Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

**Before we start, I'd like to explain something to Giang Tien, a reviewer of ours. The voice in the last chapter can rejoice because of a type of word called PERSONAFICATION. It allows non-human things to have human traits. Some examples of this are; the leaves DANCED in the wind, the wind WHISPERED around me, the dog BOWED it's head as of to****APOLOGIZE. So, ya, LEARN YOUR ENGLISH! Plus we went back and added more detail to the previous chapters.**

_Italics=Past events_

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen with a mixture of shock and disgust.  
"Who in the Nether would upload this? And why did he take the MineTubers?" Asher asked.  
Hayden looked at the uploader's name. It was just a 1. "Who the in the Nether is 1?"  
"I don't care who he is but he is gonna get a huge can of whoop-ass from me!" exclaimed Echo as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Hold on guys, we first need to figure out where they are and how to get there!" explained Sam. Grim woofed almost as if to agree with Sam.  
The white-coated testificate shoved Hayden out of his chair, "Move! I need to play back the video!"  
Asher was the first one to question Trayaurus, "Why do you need to play back the video? Nothing in there would help us!"  
"Ya, but what about that 'bird flies twice' nonsense? What in Notch's name was that?" asked Hayden as he got up from the floor.  
Trayaurus inhaled deeply before releasing the information the friends requested, "Let me start with Sam's exclamation: they are either in a snow or jungle biome and you will get there by horse.  
Asher, I need to play back the video and see if there are any imperfections to show the biome.  
Hayden, 'the bird flies twice' is a code Dan and I created a while back. The 'bird' refers to the biome and 'flies twice' means that you will need to head," Trayaurus stopped to look around the lab and then he pointed to the far corner of the lab, "that way to find the biome."  
The crew stared towards that direction. It was in the direction of the orange setting sun.  
Echo stared towards the sun with a cold expression on her face. She clenched her fists. Dan was like a father to her and Asher ever since they were toddlers.

* * *

_A slouching figure stumbled across the almost endless desert. The figure held two little twins by their small hands.  
"Brother, where are we going? I'm getting tired," complained one of the toddlers. This toddler held a small bow in her hand. Her brown hair not fully grown yet. Her large brown eyes held curiosity.  
"I'm giving you to a friend of mine for your own protection," the 'brother' said in response.  
"Protec-pro-protect?" staggered the smallest twin.  
The brother stopped at the sight of the unfinished lab. He looked at his younger brother and sister. He was going to miss them, but he had to take them away.  
He got down on one knee to look into his siblings' dark eyes. He took a sigh of regret before saying, "This is where I leave you. Now I never want you to forget me so I have an idea. How about we-"  
"No! I don't wanna go!" interjected the small boy.  
"Ya! Me neither!" His sister said stubbornly.  
"You must go. Remember, I am not able to take care of you and neither is Mother." explained the figure._  
_The twin's faces became sullen after the mention of their fallen mother: she died of a zombie hoard.  
"But just remember," the twins looked back up at their older brother, "she and I will always be with you, in your heart and soul."  
His siblings reached their tiny arms up for a hug. Their eldest brother granted their wish of one hug.  
"Now how about I sing you one last song before I go, okay?" His voice cracked at 'okay'.  
Both of the twins smiled. They always loved his songs and he always sang with the voice of Notch's angels.  
"Okay, let's do dis. I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah..."  
He hugged the twins again and handed them a note, "Give this to the man with goggles, okay?"  
The girl took the note and nodded, "We get it. Good-bye!"  
"Bye-bye!" The little boy waved as they turned away from their brother and towards the lab.  
The figure himself got up from his kneeling position and walked away.  
"WAIT!" Yelled the small boy. He turned around and ran to his brother. He reached his brother and hugged his leg.  
The older brother shook him off as it started to rain, "No, Asher! You need to go with Echo."  
"I know!" Screamed Asher. "But I want you to have this." In Asher's outstretched hand was a purple gem.  
The gem seemed dull in the rain but then Asher took out a torch and the purple jewel sparked with the light of two torches.  
His brother took the gem and gave him one last hug. "Thank you." he whispered.  
Asher got out of their hug and ran back to Echo. As he ran back, his brother turned around in the now pouring rain.  
As he walked away, he noticed that some of the raindrops tasted salty_.

* * *

That's when Echo realized that her friends were trying to get her attention. "Sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I was thinking."  
Trayaurus' eyes transformed into small slits as he failed to think of where Dan and the others were.  
"Well we are going to stay here for tonight. So I suggest we get some sleep!" said Sam.  
Hayden yawned in agreement and stumbled over to a small room with Sam. He shared a small room with Asher and Sam.  
Echo watched all of them walk away before she parkoured to the top of the arena roof. When she made it to the top, a crescent moon was peaking over the horizon.  
Echo walked to the edge of the roof top and sat down with one leg hanging freely over the edge. She looked up at the smiling moon and hummed the only thing she could remember about her brother.


End file.
